


DMC同人－DN：Pizza，Coke，and Honey

by KnightNO4time



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: dmc5之后，尼禄找了理由去找了但丁，于是他们搞到了一起。一个冬日里短小的日常。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	DMC同人－DN：Pizza，Coke，and Honey

冬季没回去，春天也还没来，但丁的事务所生意比北极还要惨。不过确切来讲，则是这间屋子前几天还因为停电停暖气而冷得跟地窖一样，现在变得温暖纯属有好心人帮助。  
咕咚的一声巨响，有什么人撞在了事务所的大门外。然后是一阵凄惨不断的碰撞声，门缝下闪过的影子慌乱中夹杂着惊呼，随后是东西掉地上的响动。  
“Fuck！！Damn it！！”  
愤怒的咒骂生从门外爆出来，随后门打开，为这间屋子提供了温暖的好心人出现在了门口，提着披萨店的外卖袋，手里歪掉盖子的饮料杯却空了，里面的可乐都跑到了他身上。  
然而坐在店内桌子上的但丁并没有一句关心和安慰，甚至当他慢悠悠的用拇指把脸上的杂志挑开，露出的一只眼睛还只是刚敲开一条缝。  
“喝的也太急了吧，kid？”店主但丁哼了下鼻子，满是嘲笑。不过他把杂志去了下来，一甩手抛到桌子上，刚好滚到了自己交叠搭在桌面的脚旁。  
“你该给门口撒点盐！这见了鬼的冰滑的要死！”尼禄指着门，像个发脾气的小孩，控诉着楼台上的冰。  
男孩两三步跨过房间，把披萨袋子顺路放在了沙发前的茶几上，然后用黏糊糊的手提着空纸杯走进厨房，丢进垃圾桶。  
“妈的，我的可乐…”看来摔得够狠，男孩嘴巴里的脏话就跟打开的水龙头一样跑了出来。他还用湿哒哒的手揉了揉额头，或许一开始的响动是他的脑袋撞到了门。  
但丁却只是咯咯笑，放下脚侧过身，像是有透视眼一样盯着尼禄的方向，嘲笑他的小动作。  
出来的尼禄两三步就走进了楼上，他还不忘指着但丁追问，“所以，你的盐在哪？你不怕委托人摔死在门口吗？”  
“反正也没多少人来上门。”但丁不紧不慢的说，甚至伸懒腰打哈欠的样子都看起来是故意做出来的。“当然，我倒是期待没人上门。”  
尼禄哼了哼鼻子，手拍过栏杆，算是服了。  
似乎看得出来小伙子耐心丧失，于是身为好叔叔的但丁指了指后面的门，“也许，大概，可能，有一包，在后面的…什么地方吧？你好好找找，肯定能找到，我相信你。”  
听着就像是被敷衍，尼禄翻了个白眼。但是他内心还是决定一会找找看，否则他觉得找上门来的不是委托，可能是警察，询问谓何有人头破血流还骨折的倒在门口的冰上。  
“我先去洗澡了。”  
对下这一句，尼禄的身影就从但丁的视野里消失掉，他已经无法忍受心爱的衣服上浸透了可乐。

尼禄来到这里不到一周。他出现是手里拖着一个纸盒子，里面装着Devil May Cry的霓虹灯灯牌。这是当初但丁寄给他的，后来他一直挂在自己移动事务所的车上。  
牌子坏了，不亮了，于是他取下来，硬是一路送回到了红墓市。  
“你真的只是为了这个来的？”但丁一眼就看透了，笑嘻嘻的冲着小侄子眨眨眼，手指敲了敲灯管。这东西只要修就能修好，修不好就买一个，何必来到这里呢？  
“算是吧，”尼禄咬着牙哼哼两声，还是嘴硬，却满脸别扭。  
但丁让他住下了，就是冷的要死。尼禄摸了摸口袋，把自己带上路的钱贡献出来，解救了这个冬日地窖一样的事务所。总之，换来了换气和热水，他还是坚持留在了这里。  
于是不到两天，男孩就被自己叔叔压在身下，攀上高潮，红着眼圈掉眼泪，在男人的胸口上撒起娇。  
维吉尔不知道跑去哪里了。自从但丁带着他从魔界回来后，尼禄都还没来得及见上一面。虽然尼禄也把还书的理由扯了出来，可但丁也就信了一半。  
“很可惜，你老爸可能还有几天才回来，”但丁虽然这样讲，表情倒是并没有多可怕。尼禄看着他这样，也信了一半，至少他觉得维吉尔这次不是惹麻烦的。  
“你现在真的想见你爸？你不怕他看到你这样？”第一天做的晚上但丁这样开起玩笑，尼禄却顿时认真的红了脸，像个犯错的小狗。  
的确，他们干了不太正确的事，可但丁不怕。尼禄猜想，也许在维吉尔的认知里也不会怎么阻止他们。  
所以尼禄还是留了下来。  
他跟Fortuna那边说自己暂时不回去，会把任务挣来的委托金寄回去。就是这样，但丁把自己的床让出去了一半。

此时浴室的水还没打开，但丁就出现了。  
男人手搭着门框，探进来的身子后面代入了些许凉意，而他的眼睛正笔直的盯着脱了上衣的男孩。  
“干嘛…？”尼禄刚把脏掉的衣服丢进洗衣筐，听到门响后一回头就碰上了但丁。  
“披萨不合你胃口？”  
“怎么会，你还精心为我去掉了黑橄榄，”但丁猫着腰笑笑，如同一个贼溜进了浴室，手背在身后把门给推上。  
尼禄已经对但丁解除了所有防线，他不自觉的走过去，却见但丁也迎了过来。未等他开口，但丁的手就擒住他的手腕，往上拎起。另一只手扣住他的腰，一个转身，他就被拐到了墙上。  
但丁的胳膊垫着他的后腰，隔开了肌肤于冰凉的墙壁相贴。明明他才从外面回来，浑身冰凉，可即使但丁的衣服没有温度，他却还能察觉到男人的肌肤带着多么火热的温度。  
“我就想尝尝看，我的男孩变成了什么味道，”但丁冲他眨了下眼，压低的悄语深处荡漾着几分挠人心的沙哑，把他的魅力变成细小的刺，刮着尼禄的胸口。  
尼禄屏住了呼吸，反而没有询问，就像他心底知道对方指的是什么，就在等着对方冲自己动手动脚。  
但丁的俯下身，埋入脸，银发挡住了面容，但向外翘起的白色睫毛却让人认为他是正在闭眼吮吸男孩的味道。  
毫无征兆的，但丁伸出舌头舔了下男孩胸口最敏感的那个地方，然后又刮了刮自己的嘴角，乐了。  
“今天味道不错呀，可乐男孩。”  
男人的嘴唇就像是打了水的番石榴，朱红的贴在男孩的肌肤上，猩红的舌头搅动那个深色的小点，化作了伊甸园的蛇。  
他慢条斯理的深深闻了闻男孩身上的味道，唇齿交错间，既是亲又是咬。  
“但丁…！”男孩惊呼他的名字进行制止，可这听起来更像是舒适的催促，是让恋人为之兴奋的最简单的咒语。  
至此但丁自然没有停下，他宽厚的手掌正顺着男孩后腰的线条在那个弧度的沟中一遍遍画着线条，于裤腰上隐隐露出的脊椎骨上按压。只要稍稍一往下，尾骨就被会他碰到，指尖差点就溜进了下方的缝里。  
“给我停下，但丁…”男孩终于抬手抓住自己叔叔不安分的胳膊，嘴角却因男人还在恶劣的用舌头舔食他胸口蘸上的可乐水而颤抖起来，最后一个音微弱里带出呜咽，像是可怜的幼犬毫无威胁。  
但丁把另一只手的力气松开，于是尼禄立刻抽出自己的手腕，按压在男人埋下的银发上。他的力气更像是让自己崩弛在原地不逃走，因为他不推开也不拉近，就停在那里，五指陷入到银色中，用指腹贴着男人发热的头皮。  
“不要在这里…至少不是现在，”尼禄吸着鼻子，哼出来含糊的话。他看到但丁脑袋开始往下走，就慌忙握紧对方的胳膊，发出恳求，“该死的，我说不要现在…！”  
“Relax，Kid，”但丁咯咯笑着直起身，稍微前倾跟男孩拉近视线高度，手也从人后腰里收回。  
“不要叫我kid，”尼禄瞪着他，却像个龇牙的狼崽，蓝色的眼睛水汪汪的。  
“那我该叫你什么？你想听什么？”但丁也嘴巴不闲的念起诗，虽然是他自己随口跑出来的，却在这种时候非常合适。  
男人侧脸一靠近，就含上了小侄子的耳垂。他的舌头滚烫，一对比就像他在含化一块冰。尼禄似乎在叫着他，但他没搭理。  
于是尼禄用手拍了拍但丁的肩，指甲跟猫一样不轻不重的挠过健硕的肌肉。明明他刚从外面回来还很冷，但现在却浑身有里往外发热，可还是比不过但丁带给他的滚烫。  
“Honey？”但丁逗着他，暖烘烘的一个词就跟蜜蜂的刺一样蛰了男孩的耳膜。尼禄在他怀里打了个哆嗦，脑袋扭开，却让但丁趁机在他脖子上留下了湿漉漉的一个吻。  
“别这样！你听得懂我在说什么吗？”尼禄鼻音里拼出几句话，身体开始变得不一样。  
“好的，我听得懂。不跟你闹。”就像是抓住了时机，尼禄腰一往下滑，但丁后起开了身。  
这个传奇猎人此时突然摆回那副吊儿郎当的样子，仿佛个逗累了小孩子的怪叔叔，随便抬手揉了一把侄子的银色短发，安慰了两句。  
可是下一秒，但丁的掌心就往下滑，擦过小恋人热乎湿润的耳垂，捧起那张跟自己有几分像的年轻面庞，拇指摸过被自己惹出水光的眼底。  
随后但丁彻底垂下胳膊离开了墙边，似笑非笑的扫了眼脸红到脖子的小孩，晃晃悠悠带上门离开了。  
但丁这种介于家长和恋人之间的暧昧行为，交错的在男孩的身心上纠缠，使得他一时没能反应过来。他不敢看向斜对面的镜子，也承认但丁肯定是故意把他这个时候留下，所以立刻打开了花洒，不管水温够不够热都先冲了进去。  
他无可奈何的伸手往下，却难以控制的幻想昨晚的事。只要有但丁在他的脑子里，他就不可控的动了起来。  
“Asshole…”他嘀咕着。  
因为他简简单单的就硬了。

尼禄下楼时，但丁正四仰八叉的瘫在沙发上，往后枕着的脑袋几乎把他脖子拉长了好多。他举着被咬剩下的披萨边，张大嘴将其丢入口中，随后便满足的发出一串长长的鼻音。  
“你再不来，我就要被吃光了。”  
但丁抬起脑袋看了眼尼禄，交叠的双脚从茶几的一角放了下来。  
“我都说了多少次了，你少把你的脚放在食物旁边！”尼禄嫌弃的皱起鼻子，坐到他旁边时还顺手把披萨盒子往自己这边拉了拉。  
“瞧瞧，是谁脾气那么大？”但丁的手指在尼禄后背跳着舞，缠人极了。  
尼禄往后甩了下胳膊，却推不开后背上的手。他不再打理，继续拿起披萨往嘴巴里塞。但他也就吃了两口，就突然想起来到自己还有事情没干，立刻放下半截披萨蹦了起来。  
“我还没撒盐！”  
“喂，你这么着急干嘛？”  
但丁动作不大，力气却很吓人。他就这样一抓，硬是把刚站起来的尼禄拽回了沙发上。尼禄屁股在老旧沙发上弹了一下，重心一歪，就靠进了但丁的怀里。  
这都是但丁安排好的。只见这个大人借着小孩的靠入怀中，他就把胳膊搭在了对方肩上，硬将人圈了起来不让跑。  
“你别碍着我，”尼禄往一侧昂起下巴，却准准的对上了但丁的眼睛。  
“如果你要干，你就不该在浴室里浪费那么多时间。”  
但丁挑起眉毛，结果尼禄立即飞也似地移开目光，但送到眼皮子底下的红耳朵则出卖了一切。  
但丁早就料到了他在浴室里干了什么，尼禄不想说，却知道瞒不过。但这种时候他可知道自己不能开口，否则就要被但丁笑话。  
于是男孩的双颊通红，这都不是因为洗澡的热水跟蒸汽，而是因为他刚感受过了一次一个人的高潮。现在他就在这样的情况下，饥肠辘辘的操控着自己的双腿浴室里走出来，还要下楼面对让自己起反应的这个人。  
滚烫的舌头卷入男孩后颈的发根处，顺着他血管跟骨骼蔓延的缝隙扫过脖颈，紧随而来的是绵长的吻还有深吸的气。  
“没人会来，因为我根本没开店。”  
但丁的话更像是恶魔的低语，从耳朵后面爬进来，刺痒着头皮，叫男孩眯起了眼睛。  
尼禄刚想开口说什么，但丁搭在他肩头的手就立刻往上，食指趁虚而入卡入嘴角，挑动他的舌头。他滚动的喉咙里咽下一股水声，羞耻叫他抬起胳膊肘往后捶，却被但丁的另一只掌心稳稳当当接住，还顺势往前被推回来，顺理成章被搂住了腰。  
尼禄现在知道了，店的确被但丁关了。门锁了，窗户关着，就连电话点都给拔掉了。  
“嗯…”但丁发出意味深长的声音停下动作，尼禄则用舌头顶着他插入口中的手指，随后拖出银丝，往后瞄了眼。  
只见但丁撇着嘴，皱着眉，一副探究的表情，却没想到开口竟然只是说，“你恢复的太好了，我都留不下吻痕。这可真伤脑筋。”  
“这有什么可伤脑筋的！”尼禄哼着鼻子。可实际上他也不知道自己应该庆幸还是惋惜，因为他不必为那些痕迹而寻找理由和遮掩，可是他又希望但丁能在自己身上做标记。  
“怎么？其实你也很惋惜吧？”  
“啊？！”  
忽然这个老奸巨猾的大人就这样读懂了心思且当面揭穿，尼禄顿时羞红了脸，拔高的尖叫拐了个弯，如同炸了毛的猫。  
“刚才也很惋惜我没继续做，对吧，kid？”但丁又戳破了一个洞。  
尼禄本以为但丁知道这件事但不会说。毕竟但丁临离开之前故意用眼神透露了这个真相，所以他才会那么羞耻，控制不了的躲进水中。此后他以为但丁会不说也不付出行动，故意摆做无事发生，叫自己难受，还以此逗逗自己。可谁知但丁却在这种时候玩起了火上浇油，把他的羞耻心击破。  
“你可真容易硬。”  
“闭！嘴！”  
尼禄垂头躲开他，却让但丁趁机贴着他的耳朵继续说下去。  
“好啦，让我看看你这里有多糟糕？”  
但丁的手往下，就这样摸了上去。他只要这样随便说两句，小男孩就变得湿哒哒。尼禄的身体反应通过这个怀抱很清楚的传达给了但丁，比如那点屈服跟依赖，此时全都融化在但丁的掌控下。  
“Good Boy。”但丁奖励了一个火辣的热吻，把男孩的紧绷的绳索统统解开。  
于是当尼禄被按倒时，他们的脚似乎不小心踢到了茶几。当他们接吻时，好像还问到了披萨。但丁抚摸过肌肤时，尼禄嗅到了属于这个男人独有的气味。而在对方埋入后颈跟他一起抵达临界点时，他听见但丁嗅着他短发上的洗发水香，叫了一声Honey。

迷糊中尼禄醒来，察觉身上正盖着但丁的红色大衣。不用闻，这衣服光看就充满了但丁的味道，而他的确意识到了头顶被对方掌心覆盖并轻揉的触感。  
但丁捏着跟披萨一起买来的鸡块，舌头舔了下要滴落的蘸酱，垂眸笑呵呵的望着他。  
而续昨夜做过后刚才又做的尼禄，则已经累的抬不起身子，只能赖在沙发旁抬眼望回对方。  
他的头发碰着但丁的腿，就这样共同霸占了整张沙发。  
但丁如同喂养小狗一样把鸡块的另一半送到自己男孩的嘴边，尼禄想也没想便张嘴吃掉。  
尼禄操控着被亲吻折腾累的下巴，慢慢的咀嚼。说真的，他饿坏了。  
“说起来——”  
但丁故意拖长了声音，垂眼望向男孩乖巧吃东西的脸，却反而露出狡猾的笑容。  
“你在我叫你honey的时候射了，是不是很喜欢这样被叫？”  
于是红色的大衣被掀开，光溜溜的男孩气急败坏的爬起来，冲着他的脑袋上来了一拳头。  
而男孩的脸？  
比他粉色的小屁股蛋还要红。


End file.
